


High Horse

by likingthistoomuch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likingthistoomuch/pseuds/likingthistoomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sherlock failed spectacularly to ask Molly out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Horse

"You’re looking very… you today Molly. Care to join me for dinner?"

"I am looking very me? I always look very me. I dont look like anyone else. What does that even mean?"

"I meant… fine. Today you’re looking fine…"

"Today I am looking fine?" Molly said in an offended tone. "I may not be a designer clothes horse,like  _somebody_ , but I definitely am  _always_  decently dressed.”

He blinked rapidly. This was going in a completely wrong direction. 

John had instructed to complement her before asking her out. Sherlock was sure he had started well. 

"Ok, dinner? Takeaway? Chinese? Baker Street, at 7, don’t be late."

"Am a bit tired of takeaway and especially Chinese, had it twice last week. I am staying in tonight. Have some leftover pasta."

"Oh, that will do you good. What have you put on, 2 pounds?"

"……"

Even Sherlock knew that his mental filter should have been on for that. And so he decided to take pre-emptive measures, though he was too late.

"Ok, bye, see you soon."

"No, at least not for two weeks."

"What, why? Are you going out?"

"No, you are banned. From Barts and my flat. Be warned Sherlock, I will not hesitate to use that stun gun if I see you in my home."

* * *

 

Later, at Baker street.

"John, its all your fault!!!!!!"

John muttered,”Of course it is…..”

 


End file.
